Altitude
by YaoiNekoHaruna
Summary: Flying back to Seoul from Virginia should have been normal. Of course, Yoochun finds himself stranded miles up in the air with an unbearably attractive flight attendant tending to him. Yoosu, DBSK/TVXQ fic. Implied sex! R&R please!


"I'll see you soon, Mother." Park Yoochun says in perfect English as he begins to walk away, breaking from his mother's arms, waving to the rest of his family and beginning to walk down to the security check of the airport. He is tired and one can see this by his slightly lagging façade. _At least I will have enough time to rest by the gate, _he thinks calmly to himself and hands them his passport and puts his bag, laptop, phone, change, anything and everything into the small bowls offered to him. He steps through the metal detector, nothing on him is deemed dangerous and he proceeds. He heads to a tax free shop for a bottle of water and something to snack on during the wait to board once his things are packed back in his small duffel. The flight would take a while and he knew he had no layovers this time. This meant he'd probably have very stiff legs once he got back to Seoul.

The walk to the gate is painless. After all, Yoochun knows this place like the back of his hand because of his frequent visits as of late. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out, pausing over towards the side of the hall. His friend has asked him if he has made it to his gate yet in a text message. He replies that he's almost there and that he's going to sleep, then asks of him not to text anymore until he gets back. His friend agrees and Yoochun switches the phone off, walking into the gate and double-checking that the flight really does have the correct number and that it is bound for Seoul, South Korea.

He is satisfied to find that it is and asks the person behind him to wake him up should he fall asleep before they begin to board. Lying down on his side, Yoochun closes his eyes and thinks of things back home here. Everything is always some sort of organized chaos, while back in Seoul everything is almost too quiet for his liking, except for when his friend Kim Jaejoong is around. That man always seemed to know how to break the silence. Yoochun had always been such a normal person and making friends with a rich kid like Jaejoong was and still is strange and didn't really come to mind until it happened. Nevertheless, Yoochun is constantly frequenting the thought that he is happy he met Jaejoong. The man makes him laugh, makes him choke on his drinks, makes him cry and makes him so angry that he surprises himself. He never seemed to have that range of emotion at any point in time. He didn't think much of it until he got into high school, however. He found out during the third month of junior year that he had not only a knack for singing, but a want of love. He had always wanted a steady and clear relationship with someone he could trust. He looked around suddenly, opening his eyes for a split second. He always found himself surveying any place he was in, to see if there might be a potential partner for him.

He knew his sexuality was an issue. Granted, he'd had a "thing" with Jaejoong (as he called it) at one point and he found the idea of kissing a woman hideous after that. Of course, if being loved meant having to marry a woman, he would do it. Even if it was dastardly against his will, he would. He made that promise to himself long ago.

Yoochun loved the idea of travel. This was another thing that not only annoyed Jaejoong but his parents to no end. He wasn't rich like his rather feminine best friend – he couldn't rely on looks or money. Half of the time he used his successful job as a Vice President of a company but even that didn't get him enough for him to do what he really wanted to do. Since he was four years old he wanted to travel the world and see everything there was to see – from the seven wonders to every third world country to every major city in the world. He'd learned three languages fluently (English, Korean and Japanese) and he knew the basics of countless others. Like Jaejoong's looks being at his front, Yoochun had his wit and his knowledge of most things that others didn't know. If you asked him how many brain cells you can burn from staring at a TV screen for three minutes he could do the math in a second and tell you. It was crazy but it would get him somewhere in life – no one had ever doubted that. Subtly, Yoochun closed his eyes once more and let his imagination wander to the far reaches of his creativity and the far reaches of the reality his brain could conquer. While he does this, he conjures up a rough image of his ideal partner. Or, at least, the minute details. He imagines slightly plump lips that are soft like rose petals. With those come soft ears, maybe pierced, he doesn't care. The hair must be soft…not too long or too short. _Soft hair is definitely a plus as well,_ he muses with a smile creeping over his visage. Skin would be flawless, unless there are marks on the back. Beauty marks don't matter. He just images a pale expanse of creamy skin. A softly cut jaw would be wonderful, and a not-too-prominent chin to tilt up so that they could kiss. Perhaps a creamy neck with enough space to leave his marks perfectly.

The only thing Yoochun cannot picture is the eyes of this stranger. He thinks only that they have to be able to gaze in certain ways. Sometimes, they must look fierce and angry while other times they have to be loving or half-glazed by lust. They must be absolutely perfect, the setting (whether deep or shallow) nor the eyelid matters_. The color shouldn't be too bright, _he also thinks. His mind continues to reel until he dreams about this strange, faceless person. This goes on for an hour until he feels his shoulder being shaken. It is the person from behind him warning of the impending boarding. He thanks the woman sincerely and picks up his duffel again, getting up to stand in the boarding line. He manages a small stiff grin when he gets to the front and greets the attendant, handing him his ticket. He has decided on second class this time, he realizes, only because it looks better for his image. He'd also had some extra money to splurge and he wanted some legroom on the long flight. Nobody could blame him for that.

He practically drags his duffel on the ground when he walks down the long runway to the plane, getting in the middle-sized aircraft and finding his seat. Various flight attendants are bustling to get ready for the takeoff and it doesn't take long for Yoochun to realize not many people generally fly from Virginia straight to Seoul. This makes it easier for him as he gets out only that which he needs (namely his iPod and a scrap of paper should he think of lyrics) and puts the rest beneath the other seat. He stretches his legs and in no time everyone is boarded on and he feigns interest when the flight attendants are showing them the safety procedures. Within a moment, though, he actually is interested, even if it's only because of the sudden loud voice scolding someone.

"Junsu-yah, you need to be more careful with where you put the water, the whole case could have dropped on someone's head!" The voice is loud and probably belonged to the Head Steward. Perhaps this Junsu was a newbie, or maybe just careless. He didn't know, nor did he care for the time being. He sat back and breathed out, the blanket on the seat next to him and his pillow already behind his head. It would do a lot less damage to his nerves if he just slept through the whole flight but it seemed so impossible. He figured an Advil PM or two might help but he had risked too much – he had been drinking too much lately.

He sits up when the rumble of the plane begins to accelerate, signaling the takeoff. There aren't many people in the second class area today and he has free way to look out the window at the passing traffic signals next to and on the plane runway. He wonders what it's like to be a pilot all of a sudden and thinks it might be fun to try it out someday when he retires. _If I even retire, _he almost scolds himself. He'll buy a plane and fly all around South Korea, if he's lucky. But one never knows and he keeps this private thought to himself with only a crooked grin to show his pleasure in this thought, in this genius idea he has managed to think up.

The plane gets off the ground and luckily his sensitive ears pop right away and the pressure in his head adjusts so that he can sit much more comfortably in his seat. He barely even notices that he seems to blink and when his eyes open again his legs are twisted strangely against the seat as if he fell asleep in an uncomfortable position. Suddenly he's thankful he wore the contact lenses fine for overnight use and blinks, making sure with his fingertip that he can still move it. Subtly delighted that he can, he sits back and realizes the drinks must be on their way from behind him since he hears the clinks of the cart approaching steadily. When he finally turns to see the drinks arrive he blinks and struggles to keep a safe distance and keep himself under control. He had come face to face with a beautiful young man with perfect pink plump lips, soft yet tired eyes framed by thin lashes and deep eyelids, a soft chin with his hair tucked back in a tousled way. Never had Yoochun seen anyone so beautiful and he was happy he had the blanket covering him because his hands curled into fists instinctively. Dear God did he want this man. He really did.

"Can I get you anything, Sir?" He asks in English first (quite broken English, so much so that it was adorable).

"Do you have any champagne?" He responds back with a question in Korean and the stranger seems relieved that he can speak his native language and doesn't have to annoy people with his broken English.

"Yes. Let me get you that." He says and slips down to the bottom section of the cart where the alcohol would be kept. Yoochun sighs out almost as if in a hiss, grateful he is in an airplane and no one could hear it. Because _oh my God he has a beautiful ass, _his thoughts whirl and he can't even control himself anymore. Apparently _Little Yoochun_ doesn't get the message quickly enough and Yoochun quickly puts the table down to cover his upper thighs and lap to hide them from view. The stranger comes back up making Yoochun think miracles really do happen because this man must be the personification of all his deepest fantasies.

When the champagne is set in front of him Yoochun manages in a smooth and sultry tone, "What's your name? I just think I should be able to thank you properly."

"Ah? It's…Kim Junsu."

_Oh, so it's the silly boy with the water…hell, even his voice gives me goose bumps…thank you, sweater._

"My name's Park Yoochun. Thank you, Junsu-yah." He says, smirks and turns back to his drink to open it and make it seem like everything was alright. The glass is set before him by that same hand and Yoochun can't help but note how small it is, how much he wants to hold it in his own. He lets the sudden desire go for a while as Junsu already moves on to serve the next customer. What was he doing, subtly staring at another man's ass, for that matter? _It's really attractive, it's all okay, _and Yoochun mulls to himself and continues with a peek every now and again until the handsome man is gone from his sight. He forgets it is near night when minutes later, the lights dim. People around him already sleep while Yoochun keeps suffering. Little Yoochun must have been pissed at him, since his heart and body were finally on the same page but his mind kept resisting. He got up within seconds and went to the lavatory five paces away, leaving his things. He locked the door tightly, wondering how he'd get rid of this problem. He would see only two ways – either pinch himself where it hurt or…well, he could do it the manual way.

He didn't want to choose the former and the latter could take too long if he beat around the bush and didn't just get it over with. Tissue in hand, he sat down and let images float through his mind. Now, putting Junsu's attributes to this faceless, perfect partner, he finds himself unbearably aroused. Picturing Junsu there in his arms, his neck already covered in bruises from Yoochun kissing it a few too many times, his plump lips slightly parted as he takes in a bated breath.

Yoochun barely registers the feeling of his own hand curling over his erection as he continues visualizing all of it. How Junsu's chest rises and falls with heavy breaths entrances him and he feels the need to kiss down it as one hand lowers itself to grip at a backside that Yoochun can't even imagine, it's that flawless. He keeps his moans back while Junsu's rip out of his throat though they don't sound like anything; Yoochun would have to hear them first in order for them to have sound and some sort of feel to them. He keeps his pace fast, imagining the look on Junsu's face one of pure euphoria that he has never seen himself nor felt before. He sighs softly, tightening his grip with a small groan that would be inaudible from the outside. He had only been inside for a minute. He hears Junsu talk to another stewardess outside with a low voice. That's all it takes, that sultry small voice to bring him over the edge. He hastily cleans up, the problem gone by the time he slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out his contact case and takes his glasses case out of the other pocket. He quickly switches the two and let his black framed glasses perch on his nose and quickly slips out as soon as he thinks he looks presentable. He almost crashes into Junsu on the way out and apologizes, and Junsu laughs and nods.

That laugh…

How would he describe it?

It takes Yoochun a millisecond to think.

_Eu kyang kyang._

He suddenly feels the happiest he's ever felt.

"Ah…it's okay, don't worry." Junsu says softly and moves back to let Yoochun through and he gets back to his seat with only limited mobility. He looks at the clock and sighs. He sips at the nearly forgotten champagne, suddenly feeling bad that he had just forgotten it like that. Nevertheless, he continues. He stares out the window at the darkness of the night. Only two hours out of a thirteen hour flight have passed. He wonders how he's going to pull it off because he won't hold out for long. And there were still four hours of night left. He wonders if he should sleep. He decides this is a good idea, downing the tiny champagne glass as big as a shot and lets his high alcohol tolerance take over as he leans back, putting the champagne on a different table so that he can stretch his legs slightly. He removes his glasses and puts them in his bag which is under the seat so that they don't get damaged. He wonders if he will dream and if he will have another problem he has to take care of. Yoochun shakes his head. No jinxing himself, that would be terrible. He lets his composure go and his eyes slip closed.

He sleeps a while, having some crazy dream about a yeti in the Bahamas probably due to the alcohol he had drank before going to sleep. His first sensation is a warm hand shaking him awake gently. He looks up to see who disturbs him, forgetting for a moment he is on an airplane and getting ready to punch Jaejoong in the face when all anger is forgotten and Junsu's face stares down at him. His smile is ever prevalent and he looks as if he has slept, even if it was only for a short time. Yoochun figured it was because of breakfast which Junsu is holding in his free hand. He realizes that second class has gotten fuller somehow over the time he has slept. Three more people have filled up the section. The only empty seat left was the one next to him. Though the plane was small, the economy class was full. Fifty seats occupied said lowest class, about ten in second and three for first. That class certainly had the most privacy but also had the highest price. The head stewardess walks out towards Junsu and says, "This is the last customer you have to serve. Find yourself an empty seat somewhere and eat. After feeling so queasy last night you need to get some food in you."

This rapidly concerns Yoochun and he jumps at the opportunity to have Junsu close to him. "If you want, this seat next to me is empty. You can sit here and eat, if you'd like."

Junsu blinks, "Are you sure?"

Yoochun nods with a smile and looks at him like a blind man seeing the sun, in shock that Junsu would think it wasn't. Then again, this man didn't have any idea of what Yoochun felt for him – nor what he had done the night before. It was already somewhat bright outside but only eight hours of this flight were through. This left Yoochun with a still continuing problem. It was too bad Jaejoong had a boyfriend now. He would have just liked to take out all the sexual frustration somehow or else he might really just burst. Junsu clears the cart, brings it up to the front and comes back with his own meal. Yoochun notes as he unwraps his that it's a traditional Korean breakfast, arranged the same way he'd have it at home. _Even the chopsticks are in the right place, _he thinks with a surprised yet happy expression. It just makes it easier for him. He breaks the wooden chopsticks and they break without a hitch right down the middle. Junsu blinks and starts his conversation with a statement that makes Yoochun begin to laugh.

"You're fantastic at breaking chopsticks."

After his laughing fit ends, Yoochun smiles, "Really?" He fights to catch his breath again, not wanting his asthma to show again after all this time that he's been clear of it. Even seeing his dog hadn't made it that much worse. Maybe it was just the nerves. Junsu breaks his crookedly and sighs dejectedly, looking forward but just shaking his head and beginning to eat. He eats heartily and avoids the spicy kimchi that Yoochun goes right towards and downs like no one's business. Yoochun smiles almost fondly. He wonders how Junsu would react to Jaejoong's cooking. That would be impossible though, with Junsu probably always traveling.

"So, how long have you been a flight attendant?" Yoochun asks out of curiosity.

"Oh, well…this is my last time flying for a while. I might start working out of a singing industry instead…however embarrassing that is. I've been making a lot of mistakes the last few times that I've been on a plane so…"

"Mistakes?"

"Yeah," Junsu responds, "Just careless small stuff. I realized a few months ago that singing is my real dream but I'd need someone to…" He pauses to chew something. "Well, I need someone to teach me how to compose since I'm not that good at it."

Yoochun's heart jumps. "I can teach you."

"Would you?"

"Yeah. Where are you moving to once you get off this plane the first time?" Yoochun asks and watches Junsu begin to smile fondly, like he knows exactly what and is completely ready to tell about this. He grins, looking at Yoochun.

"I was hoping to move in with an old friend of mine who's actually my cousin, and his roommate. Though he hasn't said yes, he hasn't really said no either so I'm just going to show up." He pauses. "He lives in Central Seoul, so…"

"Me too. Great, you can get my composing skills in you." He laughs and finishes his meal and takes out his sheet music."

"No way, is that the music you wrote?"

"Is that surprising?"

"Sort of…can I see?" Junsu asks softly.

Yoochun hands him the music and Junsu looks at the key. He closes his eyes for a moment. When he looks back at the music and hums it. The older man thinks it is the most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

Once he finishes, he looks back at the eler.

"I want to sing that for you." Junsu says seriously and Yoochun nods, agreeing completely. "Where did you learn to compose like that?"

"My friend taught me, we both write music all the time."

"That's amazing."

Junsu goes silent again as does Yoochun and he wonders how Junsu would react if he leaned over and kissed him. He doesn't do it but wants to once more and he leans back against his seat wanting to take out his iPod. Junsu looks as if he is going to fall asleep and Yoochun offers him an ear bud; when he does lean back to nap a little he accepts it gently, listening to the soft ballads and he was asleep in no time. His head droops on Yoochun's shoulder and the older feels at home for the first time in a while and leans his head on Junsu's, quieting the music. He wants to sleep more but moving would mean waking the boy beside him. He adjusts his leg and looks at where Junsu's hand is so close to his.

He takes that chance, jumps at it like a lion pounces on its prey and curls his fingers through the other's, his hands were warm and the smaller fingers tightened, though instinctively and lovingly. He smiles, keeping his composure and being more at rest than ever. He stares ahead for a while and two, then three hours pass. Yoochun does not ever want to leave this plane. Just coming out over the Sea of Japan and going up, the flight was almost done.

He was determined to kiss him before leaving. Junsu was stirring and Yoochun put up the divider so that no one could see them. By the time he was totally awake they were as alone as they would get. Junsu doesn't realize who Yoochun is until a few seconds later. By the time he does, he manages to let his cheeks light up in a blush and he gives a shy wave, almost as if he realizes where they were. Then, he sees the look in Yoochun's eyes.

"Um…Yoochun-ssi?"

"Just Yoochun is fine, you know."

"How long was I asleep?"

"About three hours. Do you feel any better from that?"

"Much better, I…" He observed there between them their intertwined hands. The light redness continued across his cheeks. He stared right into the eyes that seemed to be burning through him. Yoochun smiled for a moment even though it was slightly bated. He was up close and what Junsu said next didn't help whatsoever.

"I'm gay, you know."

Yoochun coughed. "You too?"

"Wait, so…"

"Yeah." He says.

Junsu looks up at him, astonished. "I always thought I would never meet anyone else. Not to mention someone so handsome and talented and…"

"You think I'm handsome and talented?"

"Of course." He answers shyly. He peeks over his shoulder and finds the divider. "Did you…" His grip on the other's hand tightens.

"So…tell me about this cousin of yours that you're meant to move in with."

"We look nothing like each other. Besides some similar habits we're 100% different."

Yoochun laughs. "Really, knowing you, you both must be adorable."

"He's actually mean sometimes. But since he got a boyfriend again he's acting like a happy housewife." Junsu mutters and them laughs, "But he's still an ass to his roommate, apparently." Eu kyang kyang kyang.

Yoochun pictures Jaejoong for a moment. It seems that the two would be similar, if that was even possible.

They still hadn't let go of each other's hands.

Junsu finally looks up at Yoochun, his eyes soft. Yoochun feels his heart throb painfully and he lifts his free hand to brush away the bangs in Junsu's face. He smiles, leaning into the older's touch and his self-control melts and he captures the other's lips with his.

The way Yoochun's lips are soft against Junsu's makes him sigh into the kiss. Yoochun slowly sighs himself, leaning closer into the smaller man and taking some sort of initiative – an initiative he takes for some reason. He loves the way he suddenly feels Junsu's free hand tangle into his hair, and the way the two seem to fit perfectly together at this junction. It leaves nothing else to be desired and for once, lust is not Yoochun's main motive. He focuses on making the kiss nice for Junsu and focuses on making it perfect. Junsu retaliates by doing the same thing for Yoochun. For once, he also doesn't consider himself crazy. He feels his hand drift down to the other's waist. This is perfectly right and Yoochun thinks this is just where he's meant to be and stay. Junsu leans forward in the seat, his grip on Yoochun's hand tightening. They disconnect for a moment to breathe but nothing more than that and even just a few seconds later they reinitiate the kiss and continue on. No one sees them with the divider up, the first private moment they have shared.

When they finally decide to stop, all is well. Junsu looks up at Yoochun and feels his stomach flip. The eyes that are now staring at him are soft, loving, and a smile is carried lightly on the lips of the smaller man. His hand is still curled tightly over Yoochun's and he doesn't ever want to let go.

"Yoochun-hyung…" Junsu says softly, his stare boring into his eyes.

"What is it, Junsu-ah?" He asks and sees Junsu smile.

"When…when I get back to Seoul…I expect a call from you so you can teach me."

"You know it…Do you have your phone?" He asks softly and Junsu nods. He digs around in his back pocket and the latest model of a big cell phone brand in South Korea is pulled out. Yoochun adds his number to Junsu's phone and hands it back, making sure to slip his hand back into Yoochun's after. Soon the head steward can be heard calling for Junsu and he sighs. He leans up to peck Yoochun on the lips, which makes his heart constrict in the best pain he's ever felt. He looks back at the food storage area behind them.

"If I don't see you again before the flight end, I'm going to call you as soon as I settled into my cousin's apartment. Okay?" He asks and Yoochun nods, smiling. Now, he thought he was finally going to get somewhere with this. Indeed, the rest of the flight passes and eventually they lower onto the ground in Seoul, South Korea. He only catches one last glimpse of Junsu as he leaves, giving him a wave, smile and an "I'll call you" gesture as he finally steps out of the plane. He looks forward to not having to keep spending money on leaving his car here. That's the one thing he hates. Every time he leaves Seoul to see his mother every few months for about two weeks he pays to have his car stay at the airport so that he can drive himself back.

He feels at home again in his car that smells like vintage leather and cologne. He relishes in the way the engine hums and purrs when he turns the key, the way his only duffel rests in the back seat. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pulls out of the parking garage and begins the drive to Jaejoong's apartment. The drive is not long and soon Yoochun is parked again before the large apartment. He goes up the stairs instead, a last ditch effort to look good again. When he gets out his house key and opens the door, there is a note on the floor. Jaejoong's cat zips into another room with a distressed meow. He picks the note up and reads the dainty writing he knows to be Jaejoong's.

_I'm out on a date with Yunho._

_Clean up a little._

_We're having a guest for a while. – Jae_

'Why do I have to clean up?' Yoochun asks himself and just goes with it. He picks up some of the clothes and tries to make it look less like half a bachelor pad. He continued to clean until he remembered what Junsu had said He wondered if he had made it alright, if he had settled in at his cousin's apartment. However, it scared him when he stepped into his room and as soon as he does; he receives a text and then hears the door open. He thinks it's Jaejoong and checks his phone, seeing what's probably Junsu's number on the caller ID.

He checks the text and smiles when he sees the words "I finally made it but he's not home." Yoochun texts back a smiley and that he'll call him later.

"Say, Jaejoong," He begins, walking out while continuing to text, "Is it just Yunho we're having over for a few days because you know we don't have to clean for him and…"

Yoochun glances up and what he sees makes him drop his phone.

"Yoochun-hyung?"

"Junsu-ah…you…you're Jaejoong-hyung's cousin?"

"You're his roommate?" Junsu looked very confused but a smile ghosted over his thick lips as he put his backpack and suitcase down, stepping forward to the elder and sneaking his arms around Yoochun's neck, hugging him tightly and standing there quietly. The new privacy was welcomed and Junsu leaned up to kiss him then down again and leaned on him. The two stood like that for a while and then suddenly the door opened again to two loud, laughing voices. Junsu didn't bother letting go.

"And so I told him to…" Jaejoong begins and pauses, his hand tightly in Yunho's. "Woah. He…Junsu and Yoochun, have we, like, missed something?"

Even Yunho blinks. "This is the right apartment and that's definitely Yoochun, right…?"

Jaejoong nods. "Yoochun-ah…do you now my cousin?" He blinks again as Junsu tightens his hold on the older, making sure each part of their bodies was touching.

"We met on the plane. I was an attendant on his flight."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Junsu responds and notices how Yoochun's Adams apple bobs when he gulps, showing that he knows Junsu is pressed up against him.

"Anyways…we came back to tell you I was going to Yunho's until later tonight. I'd be back to cook and all but it looks like the two of us aren't the only ones who need some alone time." Jaejoong says this with a smirk and Yoochun flips him off.

Just as the other pair leaves, Junsu is first to move. Apparently he isn't the innocent dolphin he seems to be. He claims the older's lips with his own. He lets it be soft and sensual at first but when Junsu moves them into what he assumes is Yoochun's bedroom (and his assumption is correct) and rubs his hand against the front, building tent of Yoochun's pants, all hope is dramatically lost.


End file.
